Whimsical
by rattan
Summary: Zuko's and Katara's paths intertwine through music. Written for Zutara week day 4, Whimsical.


The beat of a drum. It throbbed into the air, vibrating the transparent particles by Katara's ears. She shoved her head in between the cushions, trying to block out the sound.

No use. It screamed, making sure that it was the most prominent sound in the humid night air.

She finally climbed out of bed, feet padding onto the cold stone beneath her feet. It was a nice change from the cloudy dirt that usually graced her soles.

_' Nice... This is the fire lord's vacation house for a reason...'_ She speculated.

She wandered outside of her room, warily tiptoeing around the unfamiliar halls. She soon found the comforting chill of the night air on her skin, and she turned in that direction, finding the exit to the courtyard right outside. She trod down the steps, the steady rhythm of the drum becoming louder with each step.

She closed her eyes, the winds caress like a soft blanket. She found her feet guiding her, as she slowly began to sway to this unknown music, letting it guide it her in the direction she desired.

As if in a trance, she came to an abrupt halt, feet grinding into the space between the stone plates.

She opened her eyes, her sight settling upon Zuko.

The young firebender sat with his back facing her, fingers drumming out an intricate pattern on a pallet of driftwood, most likely found on the grainy sand of the beach. It became apparent that he was oblivious to her presence, because he continued to roll his fingers, the rest of his body occasionally joining the pattern. Katara knew that if he knew she was there, this side of him would be discreetly concealed.

Katara didn't want to end this serenity, but she blinked slightly, stifling a yawn as she remembered the reason that she had come here in the first place. She came up from behind him, tapping him on his shoulder slightly. He jumped at her touch, the magic coming from his fingers suddenly coming to an end. " Katara," he said, surprise in his voice apparent.

" I'm sorry, but could you keep it down a bit?" Katara said, a tired smile tilting her lips upward.

" No, I'm sorry." He turned away from her, cheeks reddened slightly, from embarrassment or guilt; Katara didn't know.

" No, it's okay!" she exclaimed. The water bender sat down next to him. " But, just wondering, why are you up this late? And playing-" she gestured to the wood. "-music too?"

" It's a habit, I guess. When I was younger, and I vacationed here with my family, my mother used to come out here with me. We played a game of sorts, with the driftwood, twisting the rhythm into whatever pleased us. When she-" Zuko dropped his head. " Well, after she was gone, we never came back, so I guess I missed doing this. The only problem is though, I don't have anyone to do it with anymore," he finished. He looked at Katara. " Childish, huh?"

Katara didn't answer, instead leaning back and tearing off a piece of grass from a bunch of it growing in the corner. Using her nail, she made a small hole in the middle.

" What are you doing?" Zuko inquired, leaning in over her shoulder and examining her work. Ignoring him, the waterbender folded it in half, placing it at her lips. She exhaled, a small whistling sound coming from the makeshift instrument.

" Huh⁉" Zuko jumped back slightly as the note changed when she bent the blade of grass. It soon melted into a bittersweet melody that sounded vaguely familiar. Zuko still couldn't place it though; perhaps it was a water tribe tune. The two sat in silence for a while, aside from Katara's music of course. She finally paused, looking at him.

" Do you like it?" she asked.

" No...there's something missing..." he muttered, scratching his chin.

" Huh?" she exclaimed, watching as he put the chunk of driftwood back on his lap.

Zuko looked straight at her. " A beat," he said simply. He began to drum his fingers on the surface once more, and Katara, taking the cue, began to blow on the whistle she had created, forming a peculiar, morose, jocular, whimsical harmony.

* * *

(AN) This is for Zutara day 4, _Whimsical. _I hope you enjoy, and reviews are always appreciated. Even if they are negative; I just want people's opinion!


End file.
